


Get Up

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Suffering, The start of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: Hux comes to a blinding realisation as he is ordered to retrieve Kylo Ren from the dying Starkiller Base.





	Get Up

The minute the oscillator was breached he knew. Deep within his bones he knew that Starkiller Base was lost. His life’s work about to become dust in the vacuum of space and he felt sick. He was damned if he was going down with it, he was meant for greater things. He was still young, he could start again. The only thing left to do was inform Leader Snoke and as he ran into the great hall, the walls were already crumbling. There wasn’t much time. The hardest words he’d ever had to say emanated from his lips.

“The fuel cells have ruptured. The collapse of the planet has begun”

He did not expect the reaction he got from Snoke. Far from being angry at the loss of the base, Snoke’s only thought was for his apprentice. 

“Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. It’s time to complete his training.”

Ren!  
Hux had been so pre-occupied with the attack on the base he hadn’t thought about Ren and suddenly his stomach flip flopped. He hadn’t heard from Ren since the scavenger had escaped from the interrogation room. He knew what Ren’s temper was like and could only imagine how he was feeling now. Enraged probably, and that was never good when it came to Ren. He’s suddenly very thankful he had the foresight to equip Ren with a locator tag hidden discreetly in his belt during one of their late-night trysts. 

Hux started to make his way to a hangar bay. Walls crumbling around him. Officers and troopers in complete disarray also making their way to various hangar bays in the hope of escaping the inevitable. As thoughts of Ren flashed through his head, the bile in his stomach rose and the panic began. By the time he reached a hangar he was sprinting. He hadn’t run anywhere, for anyone, since the academy. The adrenaline was kicking in as he threw himself into a shuttle, startling the two troopers at the controls. He reached between them, punching co-ordinates into the control panel.

“Take me there. NOW!” he yelled.

The troopers looked at Hux in bewilderment. 

“No Sir! Sorry Sir! There’s no time. We need to leave the base now”

Hux was incredulous. There wasn’t time to waste like this. There was nothing for it. He grabbed one of the blasters from the belt of the rebellious Trooper and fired, killing him instantly. Aiming the blaster at the second trooper, he cocked his eyebrow. The trooper turned back to the control panel.

“Right away Sir!”

Hux had barely a minute or two to catch his breath. The locator signal on the shuttle’s control panel blinking and beeping violently. Thankfully Ren hadn’t strayed too far.

“Set us down as close as you can to that beacon”

 

“Yes Sir!”  
As the shuttle set down the planet was beginning to crumble. Huge chasms opening up swallowing the forest in vast sections. It occurred to Hux that the trooper may disappear with the shuttle as soon as his crazy General vacated it.

“Stay close and I’ll make sure you’re well rewarded trooper”

“Yes Sir” Came the shaky reply.

Hux runs down the ramp and into the snow. With the ground beneath his feet shaking violently, he suddenly regretted not retrieving his greatcoat before he left the base. Freezing snow was stinging his skin as the winds increased and then he stumbled. His hand almost landing on a familiar object. Ren’s lightsabre! He grabs the sabre and stands. His heart is in his mouth. Ren would never abandon his sabre. 

He looks up and can barely see through the snow. Squinting, he looks around frantically trying to find Ren, hoping against all hope that he will just come looming through the blizzard and then he spots something laying in the snow. A mound of black, with a maskless face, hair being whipped violently around an ugly wound, the snow underneath unnaturally red and he was unmoving.

He shoves the sabre into his belt and throws himself at the heap on the floor. As he lands with an unceremonious thump at Ren’s side, Ren lets out a low pained moan.

“Ren!” Hux yells, giving him a shake.

Ren just makes a louder moan and attempts to roll from Hux who just drags him back onto his back. As he relaxes back into the snow Hux surveys the damage. Minor wounds to the left shoulder and a leg, a huge gash across his face from the forehead, deep down across his cheek, continuing down onto the upper arm. An obvious Sabre wound and as such, already cauterised but the wound Hux is more worried about is the cause of the puddle of blood Ren is now laying in. A blaster wound of some description and Ren’s belt would appear to be holding his stomach together. Moving him is probably not the best idea but he has no choice.

“Get up!” he yells, taking Ren by the shoulders and trying to lift him.

Ren is a big man and it’s hard enough to free himself from Ren’s limbs as the man wraps himself around him during the night, but now, here in the snow, Ren is a completely dead weight and makes no attempt to help.

“Ren! Get up! You need to help me!”

“Leave me” comes a conceded whisper.

“What?! Don’t you dare do that. Don’t you dare give up on me”

“Please Hux, leave me, I’m ready to go”

“No!” Hux starts to sob. “No, get up damn it!” 

He doesn’t know where he finds the strength but he’s managed to get Ren to his knees with an arm over his shoulders. He looks up to see the shuttle is still there. He drops his head down by Ren’s and through streams of tears and breathless sobs he makes a solemn vow.

“Ren, you will get up, do you hear me? You will get up, you will help me get you into that shuttle, you will not die today…... I …… need you. There, I said it, I need you, I can’t live without you. If you die here today, so do I”

Hux feels Ren straighten slightly. Ren’s right arm is over his shoulder and he grabs tightly around Ren’s wrist. He throws his left hand around Ren’s middle and with Ren crying out in pain he heaves him to his feet. The ground beneath them lurches and launches them towards the shuttle. As they hit the ramp they collapse in a heap and Ren finally succumbs to his injuries and passes out. Hux grabs his robes and starts to drag him up the ramp as he screams at the trooper to “get them out of here”

The shuttle barely clears the planet before it folds in on itself and the shockwave sends the shuttle into a spin. As the trooper frantically tries to reclaim control, Hux hangs onto Ren. Within seconds, the shuttle is righted and Hux makes a mental note to stay true to his promise to the trooper. As he looks down at the prone figure laying in his lap, he wonders how much Ren will remember when he wakes up.

“I need you, you idiot. Don’t you dare do that to me again!”


End file.
